Our Weekend
by Sami Marie
Summary: Writen for the TV Prompt Challenge. Estabished H/P


**Title: Our Weekend**

**Pairing: Established H/P.**

**Prompt: ****Reba**: Every Picture Tells a Story

**A/N: **This is definitely not the usual pairing that I write but I couldn't resist the ideas that popped into my head when I saw the prompts for the TV Episode Challenge. Let me know what you think because again this is something new for me and I'm a bit nervous.

**Our Weekend**

_It wasn't supposed to be this way. _That was Agent Aaron Hotchner's first thought after he sat down in his office at home and leafed through the photo album he'd pulled out of the top left desk drawer. Inside contained pictures spanning the first four years of his son's life, So many of the moments captured in the photographs were things he had missed out on; Jack's first steps, his first day of preschool, his first t-ball game, etc.

He'd know from the second that Haley had announced her pregnancy that he wasn't going to be there for every milestone that was just the nature of the job. He'd also known what Haley had been thinking as she'd told him. She'd assumed that he'd quit the BAU and go back to practicing law so that he could be around more for her and the baby. It was a lot of pressure to put on a kid but she assumed that it would get his priorities back in line. That the baby would save their crumbling marriage because looking back now it was obvious to him that they had had problems even then. He hadn't quit though, if anything Jack had made him even more dedicated to his job. Made him more determined than ever to make the world a safer place because now he had another reason to, his son.

Haley had figured all that out before their son turned two and so she'd finally packed her bags and walked away with their son. Sure he got to see him as often as work would allow, but the gaps between each visit were weeks at the least and sometimes even months. As a result this album was what his relationship with his son had been reduced to, an album of photos because even like most divorced parents he didn't always have the luxury of a phone call.

All things considered it could be a lot worse because Haley had no problem letting him see their son when he could. Hell she'd even accepted the fact that he'd moved on with Emily. Emily, just her name made him smile and with that in mind he pulled out the other photo album from the drawer. This one contained pictures of his Emily; it chronicled the past year and a half of their relationship from their first date to their wedding last month.

My oh my what a journey it had been and as he looked away from the photo album to what lay on his desk the smile became even bigger because what lay their was another moment to add to the album. _I'm going to get it right this time. _That's what he thought as he picked the sonogram picture up. Yep that's right Emily was giving him another chance at fatherhood and to make it even better she hadn't put any of the pressure on him that Haley unintentionally had. She knew he was going to try and be there as much as he could and with that in he slipped the picture into the next empty slot.

"Aaron," He heard a voice call out from the doorway,

Looking towards the doorway he gestured her over and sighed when she settled down on his lap and leaned her head back against him. "You okay," She asked after just sitting there for a couple of moments.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Emily couldn't help but smile as her eyes zeroed in on the photo album she knew contained pictures of Jack. "Preparing yourself for your weekend with your son?"

He shook his head, "No I'm preparing myself for our weekend with him."

"I like the sound of that," Emily said as she looked up at him.

"So do I," He admitted as he placed a hand on her stomach, "I can't wait to tell him about this one."

"I know you've been wanting to for a while now," Emily said before leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.

When she pulled away he placed both of the albums back in their drawer and whispered, 'Let's go to bed, sweetheart."

Emily nodded as she slipped off of his lap. They needed all the rest they could get because tomorrow they had a very energetic four year old coming.


End file.
